War of Worlds
by Thepokemonranger123
Summary: A U.S. Marine's day is turned upside down when his ability to survive life threatening injuries attracts the attention of a government project and he and a fellow Marine end up on Remnant.
1. chapter 1

"Speech"

 _Thoughts_

 **Radio/Phone**

"Welcome to tonight's edition of Freedom news, with us tonight is captain Nicholas Wood of the famous Joint task force Leo." "And here's your host Johnny."

"Can you tell us some of your more unknown adventures?"

"Yeah I guess I can any specific ones you would like to know?"

"Yes actually since it's recently been declassified the station would love to hear about your travels to the other dimensions."

"Aw hell I was hoping to hold off or a few years but fuck it I was once told "War war never changes men do through the roads they travel" how true I would find those words. I was a sapper for the first Marine Division my squad designated Hunter 1 was sent to help the 8th Armored clear out a hanger they wanted to use for vehicle storage.

"Wait one moment." the reporter said to stop me "You said your squad, who all was in it?'

"Well you had First Sergeant Langston, then SSgt Jack Richardson, SSgt Jackson Darwin, Sargent Kate Green and Me."

"What Rank where you?"

"Since I was a sapper I was a Specialist, but my travels started on that day in the red zone."

Time-1200 Hours

Location-The Red Zone Yemen

Date-April 5, 2019

File-Classified

Specialist Nick Wood (Hunter 1-5)

"Wood Pick up the speed man we wanna go back to base as soon as possible there having stakes at the mess hall."

"Jack do me a favor and shut the hell up for the tenth time i'm hurrying but the minesweeper keeps saying there something here but i can't find it."

"Then just ignore it."

"Jack did you just say what i think you did." Langston questioned as he walked in the room.

"Uhhhhh no."

"That's what I thought now take over and Wood you come with me and Kate."

"Yes sir" as I walked over to Langston and Kate I tossed the sweeper to Jack and said "good luck that one's a tricky bitch."

"Fuck you."

As we walked to the downstairs of the hanger Langston said "Now what I'm about to tell you to is top secret and is not to be told to no on understood."

Me and Kate replied with a "Yes sir." And Langston began talking again. "Now Jack and Jackson believe this is a simple sweep and clear but the eggheads say there's some sort of way to travel between reality or dimensions."

"The fuck?" Was my simple and confused reply.

"And Washington wants you too to check it out, so when they found a weird energy reading from this building they sent us."

As he finished the sentence we walked into a room that had scientist and some weird looking device "So i'll take it we stand on the device and they send us somewhere." Kate said upon entering.

"Um so why am I here then I'm bad luck with fancey tech?" I asked

Langston turned to me and said " but you're really durable, I mean you got hit with a MRAP and walked it off."

"Fair point.

As we stood there Langston directed us to the center of the platform and told us to wait and then with his final words being good luck and godspeed the the scientist turned the machine on and all we saw was white.

 **That was the first chapter of War of Worlds it will be replaceing the ranger series for the time being so please read and revew.** **Thepokemonranger is on standby**


	2. A Brave New World

"Speech"

 _Thoughts_

 ** _Radio/Phone_**

 ** _Time-Unknown_**

 ** _Location-Unknown_**

 ** _Date-Unknown_**

 ** _File-Classified_**

 ** _Specialist Nick Wood (Hunter 1-5)_**

As the light slowly faded I looked around our surroundings and saw tall trees with lush, almost emerald colored trees. "Kate I don't think we're in Yemen any more."

"That would be a pretty obvious thing, but we need to check our gear and get ready for the worst." Kate replied already gathering her gear and grabbing something else off the ground."And here's your Mp5 you left it in the APC when we got to the hanger."

"Sweet thought I left that behind forever." I replied " I guess we can head out." As we were going to leave I noticed a strange box shaped device with a yellowish diamond in the center."hey Kate is this yours?" I asked grabbing it.

"Nope but bring it it may be of some use." I replied with a nod and tossed it to her as we headed out to the what we could gather was the north. As we passed the hour mark on our hike it had gone well till I heard voices " Kate hold up listen.

"Come on it should be near here." then two girls, one with a scythe and wore a red and black reaper looking getup. The second had a fancy looking rapier and wore a white dress with red lining came out of the tree line.

"Um hi" the red one said as the other pushed her way past and pointed at Kate and the device she was messing with."You!" she shouted "Why do you have that do you know who I am i could put you in jail for taking my scroll.!"

"Um This is a scroll? Why is it not paper, and no i don't know who you are and quite frankly i don't give two flying fucks about who you are." Kate snaps back.

"And now to top off you taking my scroll you have a vulgar language."

"Hey now you two cut it out" I said stepping in between Kate and the white themed girl while grabbing the scroll. "Now here's your scroll and I'm sorry about the misunderstanding, we found that in a clearing back the way we came."

"At least one of you has good manners now who are you two i don't recall you ever seeing you a Beacon?"

"Well you see we're not exactly form around here." i replied scratching my neck nervously.

"That would explain your clothing and weapons then."

"Oooohhhhh can i see you weapons what do they do can i try them!?" the one with the scythe asked jumping about excitedly.

"Well i don't really like people touching my baby." i said as she visibly deflated and before she could fully turn to look at Kate my partner said "For once i agree with him off limits."

"Awww, well can you at least tell me there names."

"Names?" Kate says confused.

"Yeah She don't really care about stuff like that, but this here is Stormbringer and Stormbreaker." I said showing her my Mk11 and Mp5 respectively.

"So onto more important things why are you here if your not students of Beacon."

" _Ah hell looks like it's time for some of my famous bullshiting.",_ "Well you see me and my companion Kate here are actually lost and have no clue on where we are."

"Ah well come with us back to Beacon the headmaster can help you out." the one in red said

I gave a quick look over at Kate and she gave a shrug so i said "I mean can't hurt at least we'll know where we're going."

"Sweet you two stay here while we find signal to call for our ride."

"Alright" i said as the two walked off heading the way they came. Kate then turned toward me as she said." So while we were walking i managed to get my tac-pad synced with there version of the internet."

"Ok and what did you find i saw you glued to the pad while i was talking?" I asked. "Well i have no clue what it is but from what i've seen there's been lots of things related to these things called grim."

"And those are?" "Well it describes them as oversized animals made of nothing but pure evil and says there mostly black with white armor plates and blood red eyes."

"It's probably nothing but local supersitison, maybe it's why those two girls where armed like that you think Kate?" I got no answer. "Kate Oh shit!" i said as i turned and saw what i would later find out to be an Ursa.

As it turned toward us i yelled " KATE LEFT" and i rolled to the right as it swung trusting her to watch herself brought up my Mk-11 and aimed down my M145 optic and let loose a round that went straight through its head but i did nothing but anger it as it rushed me.

"Fuck" i yelled as it swiped at me again and i rolled backwards and pulled out my 1911 in a bid to keep it at bay but as i fired my last round and heard the dreaded click it backhanded me and sent me flying in to a tree.

"Nick" Kate yelled as she opened fire once again doing little to no damage as the grim turned to face her."Shit"

I looked down to see that along with smacking me into the tree it had also managed cut through my combat harness and leave two gashes in my chest. " _Well looks like it's do or die."_ i thought to myself as i cocked my Mp5 and primed a Grenade off my harness. With one last ounce of effort i rushed toward the grim fired the mag in my smg and when it clicked empty i dropped it and lept at the ursa and as it opened its mouth to roar i shoved the nade down its throat and pushed off and landed with a thud and passed out.

As i came two i heard to things the sound of an engine and the sound of my partner scolding me for doing something so stupid. "So i'll take it we won?"

"Yeah you to are lucky to be alive." the girl in white from before speaks up from the side "My names Weiss and my friend here is Ruby where on are way to beacon so rest we'll be there soon."

As this The ever present mug of coffee is set down as Professor Ozpin watches the security footage from the emerald forest and reads a file in his hand "Hmmm They just may due."

 ** _TOP SECRET_**

 ** _All files contained in this document is to remain confidential due to its contents sensitive nature._**

To: Professor Ozpin

Form: General Kenworth

Subject: Candidates for Project A43B

I have managed to get the candidates narrowed down to two and attached to this file is there dossiers, use this info wisely and I will for worn you it's going to be difficult to get these two from the frontlines to debrief them on their rolls.

Name: Nick Wood

Age: 25

Height:6ft

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Brown

Rank:Specialist

Is renowned for his abilities to fix and drive almost anything on the battlefield. Carries an Mk11 With bipod, M145 optics, cartined iron sights, and a muzzle break. He also carries a stock Mp5 And M1911. He wears standard issue gear but wheres a hat instead of a combat helmet ( Maybe sneak one in his pack kids gonna need one) He also carries an AT4, C-4 and a portable tool kit.

Is for the most part level headed and easy going, though if is provoked he can prove to be brutal and unrelenting but can be borderline suicidal if it means saving the life of a team mate or friend. Hes know around FOB Zulu as a handyman and can drive and fix almost anything. His abilities with demolitions i another story but to keep it brief if you see him with a pack of C-4 hit the deck and pray he's on your side. Last thing he is loyal to a fault but if you where to betray him god have mercy on your soul.

Side note (If he is to parish on this op dont worry about contacting his family, He list none and says he doesn't have one Mabey Mental check up is needed?) Edit Mental state is fine and cleared for op.

 ** _That's the end of this chap i really have no excuse for the late update but yeah so no overpowered ocs and yes reguler rounds are not as strong as dust ones and for the sake of the story Remnant will use same caliber rounds._**

 ** _Next time: Answers_**

 ** _The PokemonRanger is on standby_**


	3. Chapter 3

"Speech"

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Radio/Phone**_

 _ **Time-Unknown**_

 _ **Location-Beacon Academy Landing Pad**_

 _ **Date-Unknown**_

 _ **File-Classified**_

 _ **Corporal Nick Wood (Hunter 1-5)**_

"Alright you four out of my bird, and you with all the blood im charging extra for the stains." Came the voice of the pilot as we touched down at what Ruby said was Beacon.

"Aww come on man it's not my fault I got mauled by an oversized bear." I Yelled back as Kate helped me out the ship.

As me and Kate walked behind the two girls I could hear the whispers as we passed the other students " Who are those two?"," I don't know maybe Atlas?" "No they couldn't be they aren't in those fancey armor." "Well maybe there Specialist?" "Could be."

"You hear that?" I whispered to Kate. "Yeah Atlas mabey the military around here, we'll have to keep an eye out for them."

"Shit" I whispered angrily

"What?"

"We don't have anything like passports or any id other then our military Id cards and i doubt that they will fly, and to make matters worse though the way the girls talked this Ozpin guy is someone high up."

"Well looks like were going in balls deep again just our luck." I heard Kate mumble beside me.

"Yeah but it still beats the dark zone."

"What's the dark zone?" asked Ruby as she popped up beside me. " And did you two lose your scrolls."

"First of all the dark zone is nothing for you to worry about, two what do you mean lose our scrolls and how did you hear us?" I asked slightly shocked by her sudden appearance.

"Well i mean you said you don't have your Ids and that's on your scrolls."

"And for the hearing you part she's known to be nosey so sorry bout her." Weiss said from ahead." And also were here if you go into the elevator go to the top floor Ozpin said he wanted to talk to you two alone so this is where we part ways."

"Ok thanks for the help out there girls and I apologize about earlier Weiss i shouldn't have said those things about you, I mean to be fair i did have your scroll and you turned out to be quite nice."

"All is forgive I suppose it was just a misunderstanding."

"Aww Kates going soft how sweet." I said while slightly leaning on Kate's shoulder.

"And i'm also sorry about his constant puns and bleeding everywhere I can't figure out how he bleeds so much."

"Don't worry Weiss i know how to get stains out of white." I said from my same spot.

"No need not only can i tell that would be a disaster just thinking of it i have plenty more of these after all it is my combate attire." She replied rejecting my offer which was probably for the best. "Now get going Ozpin's waiting on you two." Weiss said as we got on the elevator and the door slid shut.

"So now that we're alone hows that wound?" Kate asked me as I pushed the button for the top floor.

"Hurts like hell and still slightly bleeding but it should be fine."

"Good but to be safe first chance we get I want to disinfect it we don't need to take chances especially since we don't have Allen with us."

"As much hell as i give the guy I would love to have Doc with us on this one." I said sharing her sentiment on the matter. "But let's lock it up we're almost to the floor, i'll try to do the talking but if you feel i'm not capable to handle the question jumpin got it."

"Now Corporal i'm the one with rank here." She answered with a smile.

"Whatever where here." I said with an eye roll as the doors slid open to reveal a room of glass and moving gears. At the end of the room standing near a window overlooking the landing pads and most of the academy, an older man with grey hair and a green scarf with a cane.

"Ahh , Miss Green i've been expecting you my name is Professor Ozpin I am the headmaster of this academy." he said as he turned around to face us.

"Wait how did you know are names."

"Nick… It's printed on are uniforms you moron and you were worried about me in this conversation."

"Anyways I have been waiting for you to i'm glad that even with your trouble in the forest you have pulled through it seems Kenworth was right about you two."

"Wait hold on just a sec there pal did you just say Kenworth as in General Kenworth?" Upon receiving a head nod i continued "He's been dead for almost two months now his HQ tent got hit by an artillery shell."

"That's what the official records say" An all to fimilary voice said off to the right of the headmaster as a man walked out of the shadows.

"Kenworth?"

 ** _And That does it for this chapter as for my ocs rank i had to change it and will be going back to fix it in previous chapters_**

 ** _The Pokemonranger is going on standby_**


	4. Chapter 4

"Speech"

" _Thoughts"_

" _ **Radio/Phone"**_

 _ **Time-Unknown**_

 _ **Location-Beacon Academy**_

 _ **Date-Unknown**_

 _ **File-Classified**_

 _ **Corporal Nick Wood (Hunter 1-5) Status UNKNOWN**_

"The hell General the fuck are you doing here you're dead!"

"Wood I thought you knew better than to fully trust official reports." Kenworth said as he came out of the shadows.

"Well normally I would but was part of the salvage team we saw your body." I said taking a step back out of shock.

"So it seems the fake worked but on to other matters you two are here for a reason." Kenworth says as he comes and sits on Ozpin's desk the other man seemingly content to let him talk.

"And those are?" Kate asked from beside me.

"Well first off as of 1230 hours You and miss Green are listed as KIA from an IED that was not found due to a defective mine detector." As he said this he tossed me a file. "In that file is everything you will need to know about your cover backgrounds. And now onto the real reason you were brought here Ozpin."

"I've been informed by the general here that you two are some of the best at handling terrorist threats like our problem with the White Fang, a group of Faunus that are trying to get equality through force and fear."

"Ok so to get this straight you go and "Kill" Nick and me and then want us to go and fight this Fang people that have never done anything to us?"

"Yes" was Ozpin's simple reply as Kenworth just nodded.

"Well hell then guess we don't have a choice, where do we start?" I asked. "You can start by reading up on that packet i gave you then starting next week you two will begin your assigned jobs here at the academy to reinforce your covers." Kenworth said. "And those jobs are?"

"Mr Wood your new position here at beacon will be the head of maintenance and the moterpool as well as assisting in the armory and weapon maintenance classes." "And then Miss Green you will be helping Miss Goodwich with her combate classes, i've heard your good at hand to hand combat something our students seem to lack in, now ,my assistant miss Goodwitch will escort you to your room."

As soon as he said that from the elveters in the back of the room a women in what looked like a teacher outfit, glasses a ripped cape, blond hair and, a riding crop came into the room" Holy shit Kate hide me i told you Jenny was a dominatrix."

"First of all, my name is Glynda but you will call me ma'am or Miss Goodwitch, and secondly are you always this childish?... Don't even answer that now follow me."

Hitting me on the head as we walked or in my case leaned on Kate out of the room we enter the elevator again and made are way down as the doors opened and we followed Goodwitch through the halls she started talking."Now the first issue to address is when you will start your first day of work, since it's already wednesday you will start next Monday." "The other matter to discuss is the rooming arrangement since this was on short notice we only have one room open, that means you two will be sharing a room so I want no fornication while you are on beacon property,"

"So only one bed then?" I asked "Yes." Was her curt reply."Yay looks like i'm on the couch again."

"you're damn right im not sleeping on the couch." Kate said beside me.

"Language you two your just like the students, now this will be your room till we can make other arrangements.' Glyanda said as she used her scroll to open the door. "Now for the rest of the day I want you two to stay here since you need a scroll to unlock your door and we can't provide one till tomorrow."

"Ok then I wont say no to some relaxation." I said walking in as I past the door I noticed what the room number was. _"666….. really now I know someone screwing with me I bet Kenworth paid to have this room assigned."_

As we entered the room and Glynda left I shut the door and turned around only to see the entirety of mine and Kate's gear and personal items from earth on the table of the mini kitchenette. "The bloody hell how did this stuff get here?"

"Hey there's a note on it read it Nick.'

"Ok it says To Wood and Green I figured it may make the transition easier if you had your personal effects so I had Langston send it over after you two left. P.s. that will be your permit rooming situation Glyanda just doesn't know it yet." …"so Kate?" "Yes"

"Take turns with the bed?"

"No."

As we started going through our stuff and putting it away I noticed another weapon case that was rather large and turned to kate and asked "You have another gun than what you brought with you?"

"Nope I got my SCAR-L and my M45A1…...SPEAKING of other weapons why didn't you use your AT4 on that bear thing?"

"Um well you see it's not an AT4 it's a SMAW and secondly I kinda forgot about it." As I said that Kate's face went from annoyed to pissed in a record time. " how the hell do you forget about that thing strapped to your back it's basically thirty pounds."

"Well when you add it to the rest of the bullshit I have to pack around normally it goes to get used to it and well that ends up with me forgetting sometimes that I even have the bloody thing to begin with."

"Now I see why Langston says your stuck at Corporal for life."

"Well let's crack this bad boy open shall we?" "Yeah."

"Ok and inside mystery box number one is…..Holy Shit." I said as open the weapon case and found in it sitting in all its glory a M240B. " Oh sweet Jesus things just got fun."

"Wait i've seen you guys using them in the field don't they burn through ammo?"

"First off fire discipline works wonders secondly aren't you a sargent you should know this stuff."

"Yeah yeah but still dont you think that's a little bit of and ammo waster i mean it's not like we can just go to the armory and get more."

I sighed is i set down the 240 "I suppose you're right but maybe the way Kenworth got our stuff here and communicated this whole plan to langston can also bring us ammo and supplies."

As we thought things over I walked over to the bathroom "What you doing Nick?"

"Checking these cuts i got like you said dont want them infected." I replied over my shoulder.

"Ah well how's it look?"

"Not too bad gonna pore some disinfectant on it, wrap it and hit the hay."

"Wait what did you pour on it?" As I came out of the bathroom holding a bottle of rubbing alcohol in my hand. " Always keep some on me, now if you'll excuse me im getting some rest."

As Kate went to the bedroom and I layed there on the couch drifting to sleep I couldn't help but wonder, what kind of messed up game did we just join.


End file.
